


Lonely Hearts

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rejection, Sapphic September, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: We can’t dance with the people we want to dance with, so maybe we can dance with each other.





	Lonely Hearts

Weiss couldn’t believe it. Rejected the first time she asked someone to dance. She glared at Neptune as he flirted with some girl. She shouldn’t care. It was just a dance date. She just stepped out of her comfort zone, and that jerk stomped on her heart, and there he was smiling and flirting like nothing happened. Maybe she should walk over, dump some punch on his clothes, and tell that girl how miserable he made her.

She shook her head. Weiss didn’t want to make a scene. She needed a distraction. She caught sight of something red. Ruby? No, it was Pyrrha. Her shoulders were slumped as she slowly walked to a staircase leading to the balcony. Pyrrha seemed even more dejected than Weiss. She quickly got up and followed her friend.

“Pyrrha?” Weiss called as the redhead ascended the stairs.

Pyrrha turned around. “Weiss,” she said.

Weiss quickly caught up with her. “Are you alright?”

“I...well...not really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Weiss took Pyrrha’s arm and guided her to the balcony.

“You’ll probably think I'm being foolish,” said Pyrrha as she gazed to the school grounds.

Weiss shook herd. “Nonsense. To be honest, I’m dealing with a bit of heartache as well.”

Pyrrha turned to her. “Who?”

“Neptune. I asked him out, and he said no. Now he’s here flirting with some other girl.” Weiss sighed. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. At least you told him. I...I just sat by and hoped he’d notice me.”

“Who?”

“Jaune.”

Weiss coughed to cover up her urge to laugh. “I mean, it’s not your fault. He doesn’t understand ‘I don’t want to date you,’ so he’d probably struggle with ‘I want to date you.’”

Pyrrha shook her head and sighed.

“We’re probably too sophisticated for them,” said Weiss.

Pyrrha walked to the edge of the balcony and sighed again.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha. The scarlet dress she was wearing complimented her figure, naturally. Her gold diadem stood out against Pyrrha’s brilliant red hair. Weiss blinked a bit to focus.

“Well,” said Weiss. “We can’t dance with the people we want to dance with, so maybe we can dance with each other.”

“As friends?” asked Pyrrha.

“Sure,” said Weiss. She felt a little disappointed, but Weiss extended her hand to Pyrrha. The champion took Weiss’s hand and placed her other hand on Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss began humming and the two danced around the small balcony.

They began somewhat awkwardly. Pyrrha was definitely not as good at dancing as she was at fighting. Still, Weiss found herself gazing deeply into Pyrrha’s eyes. They were a striking shade of green, and Pyrrha expertly used eyeshadow to compliment the color. There wasn’t a lot of green in Atlas, so one of the things Weiss enjoyed about Vale was all the different greens she can encounter. Pyrrha’s eyes were one of her favorites.

Weiss was jerked out of reverie by Pyrrha’s foot coming down on top of her own. She let out a surprised yelp.

Pyrrha stepped away. “I’m so sorry,” she said.

“It’s fine,” Weiss said. Her eyes were watering, but the foot was going to be fine. “Do you want to try again?”

Pyrrha stepped back into the hold, and the two began again. This time the dance went smoothly.

“You’re a quick learner,” said Weiss.

“Thank you,” said Pyrrha.

“Do you want to dance with the others?”

“One moment please.”

Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Weiss gently on the lips. Weiss flushed almost as bright a red as Pyrrha’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” said Pyrrha. “I saw you staring and thought that you wanted to.”

“No. No, I do.” Weiss balanced on her toes and kissed Pyrrha.


End file.
